Synaptosomes prepared from various regions of rat brain are used as models of nerve endings to study mechanisms of uptake and release of neurotransmitters in the central nervous system. The distribution of neurotransmitters within synaptosomes are determined by hypotonic shock on millipore filters following neurotransmitter uptake or uptake plus drug-induced release.